gmmcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jai Guru Deva Om
April 18, 2011 Today at the park I found a Joker card ripped into four pieces with the fourth piece missing. It had the top half and the lower right half. It was missing its left leg and it was crumpled. This is the third card I have found in the park and represents a sort of “complete spiral” on the medicine wheel for me. I’ve stepped back across the threshold and a “Joker ripped into four pieces missing the lower left piece” is on the ground before me. I heard Ben~Andy say that the difference between my journey and other journeyers he has seen is this: Where most have stepped across the Threshold into the Unknown with assistance… I stepped across the Threshold into the Unknown on my own and experienced Insanity because of it. I was forced to land… now I step back into the Unknown more certain of my steps because I have been there before. He also calls me an “Indigo Child.” My heart nearly burst with pride when he said this. I could scarcely contain myself and I wanted to leap and dance with joy at his words. It was a struggle not to do so, so I smiled inwardly instead. This is a HUGE influx of energy from a shamanic practitioner whom I respect greatly. Ted, another energy worker and psychiatrist whom I respect equally greatly also made reference to me as an “Indigo Child.” I am humbled so I tell myself, “It is not me. It is Spirit moving through me.” When the Joker appears in a spread, this enigmatic card heralds unexpected events and sudden inspirations. He brings eccentricity and freedom to a reading, and may foretell breathtaking coincidences which have the power to upturn an ordinary life. He is neither fortunate nor unfortunate, for his nature refuses to be defined. He represents, above all, the transformational spirit of anarchy and the impersonal forces of destiny. We are foolish to believe we can totally control our own or other people's lives, he says. My body cells obey my will: They dance with divine vitality! I am well! I am strong! I am a flowing river of boundless power and energy! The Beatles say, “Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup. They slither while they pass. They slip away across the universe. Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind… possessing and caressing me. Jai guru deva… Jai guru deva.. Om… Nothing’s gonna change my world. Nothing’s gonna change my world. Nothing’s gonna change my world. Nothing’s gonna change my world. Images of broken lights which dance before me like a million eyes that call me on and on and on across the universe. Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box. They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe. Jai guru deva… Jai guru deva.. Om… Nothing’s gonna change your world. Nothing’s gonna change your world. Nothing’s gonna change your world. Nothing’s gonna change your world. Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my open ears, exciting and inviting me. Limitless undying Love which shines around me like a million suns. It calls me on and on and on across the universe. Jai guru deva… Jai guru deva… Om. Nothing’s gonna change our world. Nothing’s gonna change our world. Nothing’s gonna change our world. Nothing’s gonna change our world.” Punnu and Harmony sang that song for me yesterday at the Kirtan. I was the only one who showed up. I was remembering it today and tears welled up in me as I rode the elevator up from morning break. This is a powerful gift that I am given. I accept it with eternal gratitude. My intention during my lunch ceremony/ritual today is: I integrate the experiences of this past weekend into the totality of my being. I integrate the experiences of this past weekend into the totality of my being. I integrate the experiences of this past weekend into the totality of my being. What I say thrice, is true! It is good, it is done, aho matakoosie! To all my relations! Spirit no longer moves me to write, thus I listen and so it is. Day has come, dragging tumult with it; Night has come, firing the two worlds with passion. This isn't the day or night’s business; it's mine – How could two crippled donkeys carry my glory? ''- Jalal-ud-Din Rumi (Translated by Andrew Harve)'' “For a human being to possess true poverty, he or she must be as free of his or her created will as they were when they did not yet exist….People should be as free of their own knowledge as when they were not yet, letting God accomplish whatever God wills. People should stand empty….Following the way of my unborn being I have always been, I am now, and shall remain eternally. What I am by my temporal birth is destined to die and be annihilated, for it is mortal; therefore it must with time pass away. In my eternal birth all things were born, and I was cause of myself and of all things.” -Meister Eckhart “''Have you been to these amazing places that Eckhart speaks of--reconnecting to your ‘unborn being’? Eckhart believes we all can--and should--visit that place on a regular basis for there is where we become young again and refreshed and strong. Healthy meditation and real emptying takes us there.” –Matthew Fox'' “If it is the very same spirit that we breathe from space that makes man capable of thinking and feeling, the same spirit that gives him the power of perception and conception and develops in him that feeling that one calls ego, if this is the phenomenon that the spirit shows by being absorbed by the material body, how much more capable of perception and conception, of thought and feeling, must the spirit be in itself.” Pir-o-Murshid Inayat Khan